


Desde el principio

by nanamiii



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen siendo Allen, Gen, intento de humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamiii/pseuds/nanamiii
Summary: Lo más difícil de despertarse hoy era no recordar la noche anterior en su totalidad.





	

Howard despertó y el dolor de cabeza no tardó de apoderarse de él. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que la vista dejó de ser nublosa. Una vez que su campo visual fue claro, observó sus alrededores. El lugar parecía haber sido arrasado por un huracán, y poco a poco las cosas se fueron aclarando. Por lo menos parcialmente.

La noche anterior había sido su fiesta de cumpleaños. Al principio se había rehusado a festejar; mas Allen le había insistido hasta el cansancio y hasta convencerlo. Quiso enojarse con él; pero él mismo le había dado el visto bueno al fin y al cabo. Decidió que ambos tenían la culpa. Convenientemente para Howard.

Se levantó con un poco de dificultad. No sólo porque la cabeza la seguía dando vueltas, sino que además sentía el brazo un tanto entumecido. ¿Qué demonios había hecho como para terminar así? Con parcimonia se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un vaso y lo llenó con agua. La resaca era producto de la deshidratación. Cuando estaba llenando el vaso por tercera vez, una voz dijo a sus espaldas:

—Buenos días, ¿cómo dormiste?

Howard dio media vuelta y miró a Allen con un dejo de desprecio. Éste, a cambio, le regaló una sonrisa ancha y resplandeciente. La misma que porta el culpable para aparentar ser inocente. ¿Cómo era posible haber bebido durante toda la noche y aun así verse como si hubiera descansado toda la noche?

—Tu silencio habla por ti mismo, Howard —dijo—. Yo dormí fantásticamente, gracias.

Sólo silencio y miradas. Hasta que Allen extendió el brazo con la palma hacia arriba. Howard lo miró con atención: no tenía nada.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó finalmente.

—Me debes unas quinientas libras —respondió Allen todavía sonriente.

—¿Que _qué_?

—Anoche perdiste una apuesta. Y, como eres un hombre honorable, sé que me vas a dar lo que corresponde.

Howard opinó que lo que le correspondía tenía un tinte más violento en realidad. Aun así, decidió no golpearlo.

—¿Y cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo, Walker?

—Quizás _tú_ no lo recuerdes. Pero estoy seguro de que tu brazo sí recuerda que perdiste la pulseada.

Oh. Eso explicaba el dolor.

—¿Todo esto fue un plan tuyo desde el principio, verdad?

Si posible, la sonrisa de Allen sólo se ensanchó.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You dared me to arm wrestle you" "Did I win?" "No. Needless to say, you're five hundred dollars poorer now." (tomado de http://nanamiii.tumblr.com/post/146976463807/prompt-list-1-things-you-said-when-you-were)  
> ¡Gracias por leer! c:


End file.
